


After Confession comes Comfort

by Psianabel



Series: KHUx update series [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ven needs a hug and he gets them, im so emotional how dare you khux, like a lot, post jpn KHUX update 2nd April 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Walking back to the Daybreak Tower after Ventus's story on the hill, emotions come down on Ventus - his fear of meeting and confronting Lauriam with this and not wanting to lose his friendship to all of them - and Skuld and Brain are there to comfort him.
Series: KHUx update series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	After Confession comes Comfort

_ Let’s head back to the tower for now. _ _  
_ _  
_ Brain held onto Ventus’s back just as Skuld did as they made their way along the streets of Daybreak Town.  They walked silently, not knowing what to say or talk about, still processing Ventus’s story he told them up on the hill - fragments of a much bigger story, they slowly all realized, one that put itself together bit by bit.    
  
It started with Lauriam looking for his little sister Strelitzia, over to strange glitches appearing over Daybreak Town, to a new world connecting to them that was not supposed to exist, to finding out they were indeed trapped in a data version of their home and not flew to the world they were supposed to go to according to Master Ava, over to Brain realizing he was not the one appointed to get the Book of Prophecies in the first place, and then -    
  
… Finding out Ventus wasn’t even supposed to be amongst them, taking Strelitzia’s place instead.   
  
Brain rubbed over his own head briefly as he went through everything again, glancing over to Ventus on his side who still clutched his head. He rubbed over his shoulder, seeing that Skuld already did the same on his other side. Ephemer walked with them on the side, his sad expression never leaving his face, tucking on his scarf nervously as he looked down to the ground.   
  
The air between them was dense, but not because of anger or hatred - their loss of words and their want to comfort Ventus in this was too deep. This whole situation felt so unreal, so out of this world.    
  
They couldn’t remember how exactly they came back to the tower again, or how long it took them - they didn’t focus on anything except coming here, into the room they always met. The late afternoon sun shone through the stained glass, giving it a warm atmosphere, which was much appreciated after this cold sadness that overcame them.   
  
Ventus halted in the middle of the room, making Brain and Skuld stop as well. They still held onto him, neither of them not wanting to leave him any time soon. Not until he showed any signs of getting better.    
  
“What … now?” Ephemer carefully asked as he sat down on his chair at the table, looking at the other three in the room.   
  
Brain looked between Skuld and Ventus, back and forth, meeting Skuld’s concerned eyes a few times. He sighed, gripping Ventus’s shoulder lightly.   
  
“ … We have to find Lauriam.” Ventus immediately looked up to him at his words, fear reflecting in his eyes. “He has a right to know this. … And maybe he found something out in the meantime as well.”   
  
Ventus opened his mouth in shock, widening his eyes as he took a step back from him and came closer to Skuld. “But-”   
  
“Are you sure, Brain?” Skuld looked at Brain, keeping her hand on Ventus even stronger now.    
  
“We have to tell him sooner or later.” He shook his head as he put his hands in his pockets, fumbling. “And it’s better to do it now rather than to do it when it’s too late. I don’t like keeping things from him. … Especially not something that involves his sister.”    
  
Skuld nodded in understanding, but Ventus still kept his fearful eyes glued onto him.    
  
“I’ll go.” The three looked at Ephemer, who stood up from his chair on the side. He put his hand over his chest and confirmed with Brain. “He has to be around somewhere. I’ll find him and bring him back.”   
  
With gratefulness Brain looked at him, relieved he took this position. “Thank you, Ephemer. … Chirithy will help you with your search.”   
  
Just as soon as Brain called for it, his Chirithy appeared in a puff of smoke, bouncing on the edge of the table, lifting their head away from their eyes.    
  
“Really now? Searching for your friends again?” The Chirithy said, looking into the round and then to Ephemer, before their eyes landed on Brain again.    
  
“Please?” Brain said pleadingly, a smile forming on his face as Chirithy didn’t budge yet.    
  
The Dream Eater was silent for a few seconds before they sighed deeply a low  _ “Okay” _ , hopping over to Ephemer and then down the table to tuck on his trousers. “Let’s go then.”    
  
Ephemer had to hold in a chuckle as Chirithy took the lead, waving to the others a small goodbye. “I’ll be quick.” He said, jogging after the small creature right after.   
  
Brain and Skuld turned to Ventus again after Ephemer left, seeing his distress and horror in his face. Clearly he wasn’t ready for this confrontation, his own memories not making much sense to him. How was he able to face Lauriam with these information -    
  
“Ven.” Brain came forward to him again, calmness in his voice. Obviously it was hard for Ventus to calm down in such a situation and Brain was well aware, but running away from it wasn’t a good idea in the first place.    
  
Ventus’s hands started to shake as he held his head again, the pounding headache not wanting to go away - pieces of memories flashed in front of his eyes, but they were too hazy to make anything out.    
  
“How can I … How can I face him like that-” He started, his words shaky and hasty. “I don’t … I don’t want to-”   
  
“Sshh, it’s okay.” Skuld put a hand on his back again, running it up and down in comfort. “It’s okay. We’re here, we’re not leaving you, you hear?”   
  
Brain put both his hands on Ventus’s shoulders, trying to keep him down and safe. “Let me do the talking, yeah? You’re not alone in this.”   
  
Even though the signs pointed towards that he had something to do with Strelitzia’s disappearance, Brain did not believe a single words about him being responsible for it. Darkness was at work and clearly he had no memories of anything that happened in the warehouse. Where did even come that Master Ava from as well? Someone had their hands in this, making Ventus a scapegoat in their actions, trying to bring disruption to their bonds.   
  
Brain tried to make sense of all the things he knew. Master Ava couldn’t have done it, he was sure about that, it didn’t make sense. She wouldn’t have given him the note that listed the five Union Leaders, let alone would do such a cruel thing and  _ replace _ a close person from one of the Union Leaders. He knew about her plan of wanting to see what happened if someone didn’t follow “the script”, but  _ that _ was too obvious and too much.   
  
_ But this means … someone else wants to do it as well … _ _  
_ _  
_ “I … don’t want to lose you.” Ventus continued with a sob, the pain of his headache becoming more and more, gripping on his head stronger. “I don’t -”  _ I don’t want to die. _   
  
He was close to falling on his knees if it weren’t for Brain and Skuld’s fast reflexes, holding him up with wobbly knees. Brain put his arms around the young boy, letting his head rest on his shoulder, while Skuld continued to comfort him and started to stroke over his head.    
  
“It’s going to be alright, okay, Ven?” Skuld said behind him, starting to put her arms around him as well, resting her hands on Brain’s back while having Ventus in the middle. “We will always be friends no matter what.”   
  
Brain felt Ventus sobbing against him, but right now he honestly didn’t care at all. He needed that, his friends being there for him, the people he cared about -   
  
They were in this together.   
  
No matter what destiny threw at them.    
  
“Let it out.” Brain whispered to him as Ventus’s tears fell, his emotions overflowing, unable to hold it back anymore. “We’ll take over from here.”   
  
“We’ll protect you.” Skuld said to him as well, looking over to Brain with concerned eyes. “Lauriam will understand, he has to.”   
  
Even though Brain already told him that he would do the talking, he wasn’t sure where to even start. How to explain, how to make sure Lauriam understood it wasn’t Ventus’s fault, seeing the truth behind all that. He had to lay out the facts to him, telling him his sister was supposed to amongst them, and that she was … gone now.    
  
It wouldn’t be simple, he knew that. But he was the only one who could make him see.    
  
Concern and nervousness rose in him, but he pushed it aside for now for Ventus’s sake.    
  
This moment together was only about him.    
  
  



End file.
